deblobfandomcom-20200213-history
Monster
The Monster, '''also known as the Mutant Inky''' or Ink Monster, is a massive, mutated Inky who is a boss in the game ''de Blob 2''. Background The Monster was accidentally created in the Inky Fabricator, where Graydians were forced to create new Inky soldiers. One Graydian was so fed up of being hit on the head by the batons of the newly-created Inkies that he made a point to quickly move the next Inky he created down the conveyor belt to avoid being hit. The annoyed Inky threw his baton at the Graydian instead. The force of the baton hitting the Graydian caused him to fall over and the lever that he was still holding onto snapped off. The ink machine began to malfunction, randomly putting Inky eyes and helmets onto a rapidly growing blob of ink. The Graydian eventually cut the power, but it was too late; the blob of ink came to life and made itself a pair of arms out of the conveyor belts. It immediately grabbed and presumably killed the Inky that was just made and then set its sights on the nearby Graydian. The unfortunate Graydian's fate is unknown, but it seems doubtful that he survived the attack. The Color Underground eventually arrived at the Fabricator and noticed the Inkies were fleeing. At first, Bif thought their arrival was causing the Inkies to retreat, but then they noticed that mortars were mysteriously shooting into the compound, Blob eventually spotted the Monster attacking an Inky tank. He then picked up the tank and threw it at Blob, narrowly missing him. The Monster disappeared afterward. When the Monster reappeared later, Pinky tried to fight him by herself, against Blob's warnings. Pinky was caught off-guard and the Monster hit her, knocking her out. Blob swore to get revenge. He then met an Inky scientist, who told Blob that the Monster was going on a rampage because he hates both color and ink equally. The scientist also told Blob that the Monster is fatally weak to heat; Blob would later use this information to destroy the Monster. Whilst in the main building, the Professor revealed the true reason why the Monster was attacking other Inkies: he was demented, having no idea what he was supposed to be or why he existed. Blob then found the Monster in a furnace, attacking some pillars with color energy on a lift. Knowing that the building would collapse and kill all the Graydian workers if the Monster destroyed these pillars, Blob quickly came up with a plan and used color trails to lure the Monster to Hot Plates, which he used to melt the Monster. Strategy During its battle, the Monster spends most of his time attacking the three pillars in the center of the platform, chipping away at their health bars. If all three of these pillars are completely destroyed, the battle is lost. To divert the Monster's attention away from the pillars, Blob must slam a colored button with 50 paint points to open up a color circuit. Blob must then roll over the circuit to create a trail that the Monster will notice and start following. When Blob completes the circuit, the Hot Plate at the end of the circuit will become available for Blob to use. When Blob turns on the Hot Plate, the Monster will roll over it and take damage. Blob must do this three times to defeat the Monster. Keep in mind that whenever the Monster takes damage from a Hot Plate, he'll retaliate and attack Blob directly with a few spin attacks and slam attacks with his arms before going back to attacking the pillars. Additionally, the platform Blob and the Monster are riding on will crumble and break apart, revealing more ink pools each time the Monster takes damage. Trivia *The Monster is the only Inky in the entire de Blob series to have more than one eye. **He's also the only boss-level Inky who isn't a final boss, as Comrade Black is the boss of de Blob and de Blob 2, and De Blot is the final boss of de Blob 2 (DS). *The Monster's voice clips were also used for De Blot in the DS version of de Blob 2. *In one of the cutscenes of the Inky Fabricator/Railyards, the Monster is seen squashing a red Paintbot with his hand and dragging it into an ink pool, splattering red paint everywhere. This is a nod to the horror movie trope where a monster will attack the protagonist(s) and spill their blood everywhere. Category:Antagonists Category:Inkies Category:Characters Category:Bosses